


Девочка, которая

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Embassytown - China Mieville
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, canonical POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда все кончилось, Танцовщица забрал меня с собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочка, которая

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom China Mieville 2014

А потом все закончилось. Говорить было особенно не с кем, а те, кто хотел слушать, понимали меня лишь отчасти. Послоград сжимался — многие люди ушли с Ариеки. Дождавшись первого же корабля, улетели в Бремен, обратно. Здесь больше не было будущего для терранцев, только прошлое, покрывающее полгорода кислыми ошметками тел мертвых оратеев и людей. Гадко признавать, насколько Скайл был прав. Особенно теперь, когда он мертв, и его тело разъедают местные голубые черви. 

Я осталась. Мне теперь некуда идти, разве что в иммер, но до него пешком не дойдешь. Да и ариекаи привыкли ко мне, уже не в полной мере считая человеком. Или мне так казалось; мы не разговаривали. Хоть меня иногда и говорили, ту девочку, которая когда-то съела то, что ей дали. 

 

Когда все кончилось, Танцовщица забрал меня с собой. Комната, в которой я живу, вырастила подобие маски эоли, так что, входя в нее, я снимаю свою и могу дышать кислородом. По ночам по мясу, на котором я сплю, пробегает дрожь, а утром комната стряхивает скопившуюся росу, густыми каплями свисающую по ее краям снаружи. Я стараюсь не думать о том, зачем меня оставили. Я вызываю у них доверие. Я должна этим гордиться. Я горжусь.

Меня посвящают. Тогда, когда я съела то, что мне дали, та метафора была частью чего-то большего, более долгосрочного, растянутого во времени. Как тот мальчик, который по сей день плавает с рыбами, если, конечно, жив. Я же должна стать самосовершенствующейся фигурой речи. Настолько громоздкой, что ею можно будет обозначать сразу несколько непохожих друг на друга вещей. Эта тенденция Языка меня беспокоит, однако я уверена, что Язык должен развиваться, и оратеи со мной согласны. Они говорят, что я им помогу.

Меня ведут к совету старейшин. Их подбрюшья болтаются из стороны в сторону, задевая мясной пол комнаты; молодежь должна испытывать голод от такого зрелища, но они совершенно спокойны. Глаза присутствующих изучают меня, в пустом любопытстве растопырившись и таращась отдельными веточками на мое лицо, руки, тело, ноги. Я слышу негромкий одобрительный стрекот, достаточный, чтобы подать знак остальным. 

В одном из залов самого сердца ариекайского города — просторном помещении, зависшем на скрученной жиле в воздухе в паре десятков футов над землей, с пузырчатыми лианами, с сочленениями и проходами до соседних жилищ — Танцовщица едва ли не делает реверанс в мою сторону, грациозно замерев на пару секунд, а потом продолжает на каждом шаге мягко утопать копытами в слизистой поверхности пола. Сказать, что я заворожена — не сказать ничего. Он указывает мне на мое место, и я ложусь в углубление, которое захватывает меня стебельками, покрывает слоем горьковато пахнущей субстанции и всасывает в узкую кишку, плотно обхватывающую меня. Кишка входит в овальный пузырь, наполненный грязно-желтой полупрозрачной густой массой, и я оказываюсь внутри него. Стенки на ощупь — упругие и прочные; я упираюсь ногами в сморщенный узел на дне, он вздрагивает и ерзает. На мне по-прежнему эоли, почти паникующая от резкой смены окружающей среды, и от этого работающая на полную мощность. Танцовщица и трое любопытствующих оратеев уходят, а моя метафора начинает создаваться.

Технологии ариекаев удивительно просты по своей природе: те мутации, которые не выдерживают конкуренции, отмирают, более адаптируемые же — передаются следующим поколениям. Та же самая эволюция когда-то работала и на Терре, но ариекаи умеют ею управлять: вытягивая нити биомассы из супа, в котором варится и растет молодняк, они вышивают то, что решает община или отдельно взятый ариекай на свое усмотрение. Со мной примерно то же самое: десятки маленьких, с монету, слуг, похожих на криль, снуют вокруг меня и вырезают на теле заданную цель. С тех пор, как я в первый раз стала метафорой, я ни разу не вспоминала о том, как именно мне причинили боль — это напрямую связано с приемом в пищу того, что мне дали, и не имеет, в сущности, никакого значения как смысл, лишь как сам факт. Сейчас я чувствую боль, когда меня полосуют заживо — вещества из ариекайской слюны в склизком растворе едва ли облегчают мое положение — но не думаю, что это войдет в новую метафору. Пульсация стенок подсвечивается местным аналогом флюоресцентных клеток, капсула подрагивает, и вслед за ней вздрагиваю я, когда узкая длинная хитиновая игла проникает сквозь череп и делает небольшой надрез на мозолистом теле. Терранский мозг — биполярен, в отличие от ариекайского; это удобно. Немного манипуляций — и я подготовлена для проведения дополнительных нервов от основания черепа вдоль позвоночника к нижней части шеи. Над яремной ямкой — разрез, еще кровоточащий, и половина разрезанного вдоль языка просунута в нее. Сейчас все это должно выглядеть отвратительно, и я стараюсь не открывать глаз, чтобы не увидеть искаженное изгибом стенок матки отражение, перекатывающееся на склизкой внутренней поверхности.

Рачки зашивают, прижигают перерезанные сосуды, доводят дополнительные нервные окончания; все остальное прорастет потом само. Сфинктерный узел под ногами выпускает струйку сиреневого вещества, облачком расползающегося по биомассе. Это наркотик, действующий как миорелаксант, я сразу чувствую это, но боль он не снимает. 

 

Через пару часов капсула лопается, оставляя меня, голую, в собственной крови и свернувшихся ошметках бесполезной плоти, корчиться на кожистом цветке основания. 

Танцовщица входит и, издавая тонкий свист, трогает меня дающим крылом. Меня трясет, мне холодно, но теперь я — Ависа, девочка, которая ариекай. Меня ждет великое будущее, потому что я — настоящий посол Ариеки. 

А пока первое, что я говорю на Языке: 

— У меня два рта / Я кричу.

**Author's Note:**

> Последняя фраза является прямой отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Элиссона "У меня нет рта, чтобы кричать"  
> http://www.perekrectok.narod.ru/www/lav/proza/ellison/no_mouth.htm


End file.
